Duelist of Equestria
by theodorefan100
Summary: This is something that I found myself writing one night. It contains an OC and takes place many years after Jaden's graduation from Duel Academy. Rated T for mild language.
1. Kayden, Savior of Equestria

Chapter 1: Kayden, Savior of Equestria

"Now class," Professor Alexis Rhodes said with a stern yet kind voice, "can any of you tell me the difference between Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Monsters?"

Most of the students in the class raised their hands, patiently waiting to answer her question, but one student in particular, a boy named Kayden Ichijoji, was sound asleep in his seat. "Kayden?" Professor Rhodes said in a kind voice, attempting to wake the boy up and get his attention, "Kayden? KAYDEN ICHIJOJI?" she screamed, as the boy woke with a start, "What are the differences between Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters?" the professor asked him as he yawned loudly.

"Wha-?" he asked, confused that she was asking him a question while he had been snoozing in class for the millionth time that semester.

"What are the differences between Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz monsters?" she repeated for the third time.

"Oh, yeah I know that one!" he said, his eyes brightening up as he said, "Fusion monsters require two specific monsters, and a means to fuse them such as 'Polymerization', while Synchro monsters use a tuner monster, and several non-tuner monsters to add their levels up to equal the level of the Synchro monster being summoned, and Xyz monsters require two or more monsters of the same level to stack on top of each other, allowing the Xyz monster to not only be summoned, but gain access to its special abilities as well."

"Very well answered Kayden!" Alexis said with a smile and pride. Kayden may not pay attention in class, but he was a REMARKABLE duelist and student. Even without hearing the lectures of his teachers, he would answer questions flawlessly, and passed his tests with flying colors. "Now remember, your reports on Shadow Games are due in two weeks time," Professor Rhodes said to her students as the bell rang, "Class dismissed."

Kayden was out the door in a jiffy, the Ra Yellow student ran out the doors of the main building and back to the Ra Yellow barracks, where he collected his deck and duel disk, and headed out the door, in the direction of the islands volcano, where he was supposed to duel some mysterious person that had left him a letter in his dorm two nights ago. It had said, "Meet me at the volcano in 2 days time, I want to duel the best duelist at the academy. Blazr" He didn't know who this Blazr character was, or what he wanted with him, but Kayde never turned down a duel in his life, and he wasn't gonna turn one down now... 

The palace of Canterlot was a very beautiful place, in fact, it was the most beautiful structure in the land of Equestria. Princess Celstia, the ruler of Equestria, sat on her throne, examining a pool of water, where she looked into another dimension.

"The tides have changed, Blazr has moved to stop the Chosen One before we can summon him here. If the demon succeeds, all of Equestria will be turned to ashes by that demons wrath!" the Princess said to herself as she watched an image of a boy in a yellow blaizer, a strange machine attached to his arm, running through the woods towards a smoking volcano. "I can't allow him to face Blazr yet!" the princess decided, and began to chant a spell that would summon the boy to her...

Kayden was running like a dog runs from a bath, faster than the speed of light he ran through the woods, adrenaline keeping him from tiring, the thought of a duel worth remembering being just up ahead giving him more energy. He kept running, and as he ran he noticed the scenery around him beginning to distort, the colors changing, the trees and leaves warping around, before he knew what was happening, Kayden found himself no longer on Duel Academy Island, in fact, he was suddenly in what appeared to be a palace!

"I see you made the journey safely," said a soft, kind, and gentle voice from behind Kayden.

Kayden turned to look behind him at the source of the voice, and yelled, "WHAT?" he said as he started to back away, feeling like he was having the weirdest acid trip ever. "D-did that h-horse just t-talk?" Kayden stammered.

The horse laughed, "Of COURSE I was the one who spoke silly, who else would it have been?" she asked, giggling.

"B-but horses c-can't t-talk!" Kayden said, feeling a bit scared at the idea that he might be losing his mind.

"In your world they don't, but in this world they do," the horse replied, "Allow me to introduce myself young man, I am Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria." 

"Uh, I'm Kayden, Kayden Ichijoji, Ra Yellow student at Duel Academy. Now um, if you don't mind, where's the exit? I kinda have a duel that I'm gonna be late for if I don't hurry..."

"I know all about your little duel Kayden. Just like I know all about you, which is why I can not allow you to go back to your world and duel. The person who challenged you is someone you can not beat alone," Celestia replied.

Kayden looked confused. "WHAT? I GOTTA go back! If I don't duel this Blazr guy then it'll RUIN my rep as a duelist!" he said angrily to the equine.

Princess Celestia snorted, "You WILL duel him, but not today. You will duel him when the time is right, when you are READY. When you can actually WIN."

"You're gonna doubt me? You've NEVER even seen me duel before!" Kayden said, his anger getting the better of him, he charged the few feet between himself and Celestia and punched her dead square on the nose, his hand almost breaking on impact. "OWWWWWWW!" Kayden yelled, withdrawing his hand.

"I would suggest you refrain from hitting me, the magic that protects me is too powerful for you to break, boy," she said kindly, "Sit down, and I will explain to you all that I can."

Kayden sat, cradling his injured hand, and listened, knowing he really didn't have much choice.

"The worlds we live in are all connected through magic, the different planes of existence being able to be travelled through by those who possess the magic to do so," Celestia began, "I am one such being with the power to open portals in other dimensions and travel through them, or bring people through them as I did with you. The person who challenged you, Blazr, is a demon from a plane of death and decay. He wants to control all of the planes, and because of this, I sealed him away when he came to Equestria two hundred years ago. His seal has been broken, and he has escaped, and hidden himself deep within the Everwood Forest, a place that ponies dare not go. I can not defeat him, for the power he possesses comes from the same cards you duel with in your world. Therefore, it is imperative that I ask you to help save Equestria, and all the planes of existence, including your own."

Kayden looked at her, a look of disbelief, mixed with acceptance in his eyes. "You say I'm the only person who can stop this guy? Well, I might be losing my mind, but if it means I get to duel someone strong, then I say, bring it on!"

"Thank you," Equestria said, "I will send you to the town of Ponyville, there you will stay with my student, Twilight Sparkle, and await the time when Blazr makes his move." 

Kayden stood. "Ok, piece of cake! I can do this!"

The royal carriage took Kayden and Equestria to the town of Ponyville, where upon arrival, Kayden was introduced to a young unicorn pony named Twilight. She greeted him with kindness, and the princess left the two and returned to the palace quickly, after the princess had left Twilight turned to Kayden and said, "What exactly are you? I've never seen anything like you before in all of Equestria."

Kayden laughed and said, "Well Twilight, I'm a human. I'm actually from a different dimension of existence or something, Celestia told me but I can't really remember all the details."

Twilight laughed and said, "Well, as soon as Spike gets back with my friends, we'll give a a true welcome to the town." Twilight gave a him a smile, trying to make him feel more at home, she saw him looking back into her eyes, and saw grattitude, she then turned to lead him into the library, he began to follow and, an explosion rocked the town.

Turning to face the source, a large cloud of smoke had appeared on the edge of town where the explosion had taken place. Kayden rushed towards the source.

"Kayden!" Twilight cried out, and ignoring her better judgement, ran after him.

Kayden ran through town, past all the terrified ponies, and charged through the fading cloud of smoke, straight ahead of him, laying on the ground, was a small pegasi, her light yellow pelt and purple mane all scorched from the explosion. Kayden knelt down to check her for signs of life, and felt her chest moving softly as she breathed slowly. Kayden noticed that her lower flank, on her right hand side, had been burned fairly badly.

Twilight caught up with Kayden. "Fluttershy!" she cried out upon seeing the injured pony next to Kayden. "What happened?" Twilight asked Kayden, in an angry voice.

"Twilight, I know you don't know me well yet, but you need to believe me when I say that I am not responsible for your friends injuries, and I don't know how she obtained them for sure or who is responsible, but I promise you, I'm gonna find out!" Kayden said, then stood and looked through the area, trying to find who caused the explosion. "Come out here, you heartless bastard!" he cried out, knowing without knowing how he knew, that the person responsible was still there. "Come out and face me! I'll make you PAY for what you've done!"

A cold, heartless laugh came from out of the smoke. "YOU? You're going to avenge that weak little pony? Don't make me laugh!" said a voice that matched the laugh. From out of the bushes came a tall man, but he wasn't a man. He was a monster! Tall, with red skin, and dark yellow eyes, the demonic thing stood tall and menacingly over the three of them. "I am the lieutenant of Blazr's right hand man Stormcry, I am called Deathsinger!"

"Well Deathsinger, I don't know why you're here, but if you work for Blazr, then I know I have to defeat you, so now I'm gonna teach you that you don't harm innocent creatures in front of me and get away with it!" Kayden shouted, activating his duel disk and inserting his deck, "I'm gonna beat you right here, right now!"

"Very well," Deathsinger said with a grin, holding out his arm as a duel disk formed out of his own flesh, "I'll crush you here and now, and Blazr will reward me, possibly even making me Stormcries replacement!"

"Let's do this!" Kayden shouted, drawing five cards from his deck.

"Duel!" replied Deathsinger.

Kayden: LP 4000 Deathsinger: LP 4000

"I'll start!" Deathsinger decreed, drawing his card. "I'm summoning the Celtic Guardian to the field in Attack Mode!"

Celtic Guardian: Atk/1400, Def/1200

"I'll end my turn with that!" Deathsinger said with a hint of overconfidence in his voice.

"My draw!" shouted Kayden as he drew his first card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Descendant, in Attack Mode!"

Gravekeeper's Descendant: Atk/1500, Def/1200

"Gravekeeper's Descendant, attack Celtic Guardian!"

"What? No way!" replied Deathsinger.

1500-1400=100

Kayden: LP 4000 Deathsinger: LP 3900

"I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn!" Kayden said to end the round.

"I can't believe I'm losing to a human!" Deathsinger thought to himself as he drew his next card. "I'll play the Spell Card, Cost Down! This card will lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2 stars!" Deathsinger gloated, now he could play a stronger monster without needing a tribute. "So without further ado, I'm summoning my Freed, the Matchless General to the field in Attack Mode!"

Freed the Matchless General: Atk/2300, Def/1700

"Freed the Matchless General, attack Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

"Not so fast, I'm activating my Trap Card, Mirror Force!" Jayden countered, flipping the card up to show his opponent.

"What?" replied Deathsinger.

"Mirror Force, this handy little Trap Card destroys all of your monsters on the field in Attack Mode whenever you declare an attack!" Jayden explained, watching as Deathsinger's monster exploded from the traps effect. "Sorry, but you'll have to do better than that!"

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Deathsinger responded angrily.

"Then check this out!" said Kayden, drawing his next card, "Sweet! Looks like my Gravekeeper's will be playing on their home field, cause I'm activating the Field Spell Card, Necrovalley! Now, all of my Gravekeeper's monsters get a 500 point boost to their attack and defense points, but that's not all, now I'll sacrifice my Gravekeeper's Descendant, in order to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in Attack mode!"

Gravekeeper's Chief: Atk/1900, Def/1200

1900+500=2400, 1200+500=1700

"And my Gravekeeper's Chief has a special ability, it brings back one Gravekeeper's monster from my Graveyard, so welcome back Gravekeeper's Descendant!"

Gravekeeper's Descendant: Atk/1500, Def/1200

1500+500=2000, 1200+500=1700

"Now my two monsters will end this duel now, with a direct attack to your life points!"

"Not so fast, I'll play my trap card, End of Days. This card will destroy your Gravekeeper's Chief!" Deathsinger countered.

"That's what you think!" Kayden replied, "I activate my Trap Card, Dark Illusion! This will negate and destroy your End of Days Trap Card!"

"What?" cried Deathsinger as his trap card was negated.

"Now guys, let's end this duel, Chief and Descendant, direct attack!"

2400+2000=4400

Kayden: LP 4000 Deathsinger: LP 0

"Looks like I just slayed the demon!" Kayden shouted in victory.

"N-no, p-please master Blazr, I-I won't underestimate the boy again! Have mercy!" shouted Deathsinger as he suddenly was pulled into shadows.

"No way, that was a SHADOW GAME?" Kayden said out loud. "Never mind that now!" he turned back to Twilight who was kneeling over Fluttershy's burnt leg, using some form of healing magic to heal the burn. "How's she doing?" Kayden asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, the burn was pretty bad, and I don't think I can completely heal it on my own, but I can stabalize it and it will heal just fine," Twilight replied, sounding a little unsure of what she said being true.

Kayden sighed, "Well I sure hope your friends ok, I wouldn't want to start things off by being known as "The Guy Who Hurt Fluttershy"," Kayden said, more to try to get Twilight to laugh than anything else, and it worked.

"Hey, it's all ok, Fluttershy's gonna be just fine, and it wasn't your fault anyway. Princess Celestia sent me a letter before you arrived and I know all about Blazr and what he plans to do. It's not your fault he's evil, so don't worry yourself. I'm not blaming you over what happened," Twilight said, smiling. "I do however, need to ask you a favor."

"Oh really? Well what is it?" Kayden asked, unsure of what Twilight was wanting him to do.

"Can you carry Fluttershy for me? She's too heavy for me to carry and you look like you're strong," Twilight said as she stood up, her work done.

"Oh um, ok sure," Kayden replied, feeling like this day couldn't have gotten any weirder than it already had.

The coming days would only be stranger...


	2. Party Crashers

Chapter 2: Party Crashers

Fluttershy proved to be much heavier than Kayden thought she would be. He struggled a bit as he carried her through Ponyville and into the library, where he laid her on the sofa Twilight pointed too. Kayden immediately knelt down next to Fluttershy's injured leg and said to Twilight, "Bring some bandages and something to help with the burn, a salve or something, and I'll bandage her up, k?"

Twilight immediately went upstairs to her bedroom, where she returned a minute later with some leaves of a strange plant and bandages. Trusting her, Kayden applied several of the leaves to the burn and bandaged it tightly, causing Fluttershy to shiver as she stirred, opening her eyes and looking around, yelping as she felt the pain coming from her leg, and squeaking in fear at the sight of Kayden leaning over her.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you Fluttershy, I'm just here to help," Kayden said quitely to her as he finished tying the bandages on. Fluttershy blinked and looked around, realizing where she was she asked, "Twilight? Twilight are you there?"

Twilight pranced over to her injured friend, "I'm right here, Fluttershy. Thank goodness you're awake!"

"W-who is he?" she asked her friend, her nose pointing to Kayden.

"He's a friend," Twilight responded, "Princess Celestia sent him here, I'll explain it all later once the others get here."

Just as Twilight finished her sentence, the door opened and in walked a small purple dragon, and four other ponies. One was a blue pegasi, with a rainbow mane and tail. Another was a pink pony, with a pink mane and tail. One was a white unicorn, with a purple tail and mane. The last was a yellow pony, with a golden mane and tail. All four ponies and the dragon stopped in their tracks when they saw Twilight and Kayden, kneeling over Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" the unicorn shouted, her voice expressing deep worry as she rushed over to her friend, "Darling, what happened?"

Fluttershy was lost for words as the others approached her, partially due to the pain of her injury, and partially because she wasn't comfortable telling the others a story she couldn't really explain.

Twilight spoke up, "I'll explain everything I can, just calm down everyone," with that, Twilight began the story from the moment she received Celestia's letter, all the way to the point where Kayden defeated Deathsinger and helped her bring Fluttershy back to the library for better treatment.

"So you're saying," started the blue pegasi, "That this guy here was sent by the Princess to save Equestria, and we're meant to help him?"

"Yes Rainbow Dash, that's exactly what I'm saying," said Twilight.

"And how do we know we can trust him? Fluttershy got hurt because of him after all!" the white unicorn accused, defending her friend.

"Rarity, it's NOT Kayden's fault that Fluttershy got hurt! We don't even know why or HOW that explosion was caused!" Twilight retorted furiously to her friend.

"Actually, I think I might know how," Kayden piped in, having kept quiet the entire time up until now.

"Uh, how would exactly would y'all know how the explosion was caused?" asked the smalle golden maned pony.

"Well, uh..." Kayden realized just then that he didn't know their names.

"Applejack," replied the pony.

"Well Applejack, I have a theory. The Princess told me that Blazr comes from some other dimension or something like that. So what if when he or his minions travel from dimensions, they cause a small explosion upon arrival? That would explain the cause of the explosion, as well as why Deathsinger was there after we found poor Fluttershy."

"That actually makes sense!" Twilight remarked, "If that's true, then we'll have a good indicator of when one of his cronies is about to make an attack against Ponyville!"

"Well, if it is true, then I'll be ready for em'! Nobody's ever beaten my deck before, and they aren't going to now!" replied Kayden.

"What is he talking about? Deck? Like a deck of cards? How silly!" the pink pony said while giggling.

"Pinkie Pie!" scolded the blue Pegasus, "You shouldn't be laughing at someone Princess Celestia chose to help save Equestria!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but it just sounds funny when he says he's gonna save us with a deck of cards!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Those cards DO have power," Twilight said, "I saw him use them to fight Deathsinger, and they carry a magic with them I'm not familiar with, it felt, well, dark."

"Well, that's because the duel I had against Deathsinger was called a Shadow Game," Kayden explained, "See, in my world, there was once a great Empire known as Egypt. This empire was ruled by a king called a Pharaoh, and they once played a game of great and terrible power. They did battle with magic and monsters for riches and glory. From these Shadow Games errupted a war that almost destroyed our world, until the Pharaoh locked the dark magic away. In my time, the game has been released as a card game, and sometimes weird things happen to those who play it." Kayden reached down to his belt and pulled out his deck from the case he kept it in. He then held up a card for them to see, "The monsters and spells printed on these cards are real, and as Twilight said, are very powerful. As such, they can be dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Well darling, if this game is so dangerous why don't you stop playing?" asked the white unicorn next to Fluttershy.

"It's simple really. The bad guys don't stop, so the good guys can't stop either," Kayden replied., "If I plan to save all of the planes of existence, I'm going to have to defeat Blazr, and all of his minions."

"And you think you can really do it?" asked the little dragon, who hadn't spoken at all yet.

"You bet I can!" replied Kayden, "I'm the best in my class at Duel Academy after all!"

"I hate to intterrupt this conversation," Rainbow Dash began, "But weren't we supposed to be having a party before all this happened?"

"YAY! A PARTY!" Pinkie Pie shouted and began to dance around the room.

With Pinkies excitement changing the mood, they began the party to welcome Kayden to Equestria. They chatted, he got to know the names of all the ponies, and Spike, the baby dragon, and even got to teach them the basics of Duel Monsters. The party was in full swing, when a second explosion rocked the night.

Kayden was up and out the door in a heartbeat, Rainbow Dash and Rarity right behind him.

"You two, go back! It's too dangerous!" Kayden said as he ran towards the source.

"In your dreams!" Rainbow Dash replied as she flew through the air above him, "There's no way I'm missing this!"

"Darling, you need cheerleaders, and I need to see someone PAY for hurting Fluttershy!" Rarity said as she ran next to him.

Right at the entrance to Ponyville stood a large humanoid shaped thing. As soon as Kayden neared it, he recognized it as a machine of some sort. He wasn't sure what to think of it, but he knew it HAD to belong to Blazr!

"Who or what are you and do you work for Blazr?" Kayden asked the device.

Without speaking, the device raised an arm, and a duel disk appeared.

"Well, I guess that answers my question!" Kayden responded, activating his own duel disk and preparing his deck. "You wanna duel? Then we'll duel!" He drew 5 cards and said, "My move!" drawing his first card to start the game.

"Good luck!" he heard Rarity shout.

"Go get him!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

Kayden: LP 4000 Machine: LP 4000

"I'll start by playing the Field Spell Card, Necrovalley!" Kayden said, playing his card. "Now with this on the field, the Graveyard can't be used as a resource, and all Gravekeeper's monsters receive an additional 500 Attack and Defense points! Next, I'm summoning up Gravekeeper's Vassal, in Attack Mode!"

Gravekeeper's Vassal: Atk/700, Def/500

700+500=1200, 500+500=1000

"I'll throw down one face down card and end my turn!"

The machine drew a card, then played out Dark Blade, in Attack Mode.

Dark Blade: Atk/1800, Def/1500

The machine pointed it's finger at Gravekeeper's Vassal, and Dark Blade attacked, slicing up Vassal like it was nothing!

"Sorry Gravekeeper's Vassal!" Kayden said as his monster was destroyed.

1800-1200=600

Kayden: LP 3400 Machine: LP 4000

The machine set a face down card and ended it's turn wordlessly.

"My draw!" Kayden said as he drew his card. "I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant to the field in Attack Mode!"

Gravekeeper's Assailant: Atk/1500, Def/1500

1500+500=2000, 1500+500=2000

"Now Gravekeeper's Assailant, attack Dark Blade!"

Gravekeeper's Assailant lurched forth, and stabbed Dark Blade, destroying it.

2000-1800=200

Kayden: LP 3400 Machine: LP 3800

"I'll end my turn!" Kayden said, feeling like he could win this duel without question.

The machine drew a card and played it's face down card, revealing the Ritual Spell Card, "End of the World".

"You're playing End of the World?" Kayden asked, shocked.

The machine discarded 2 level 4 monsters from it's hand, and played it's next monster, Demise, King of Armageddon in Attack Mode.

Demise, King of Armageddon: Atk/2400, Def/2000

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're about to play that cards special ability, am I right?" Kayden asked, getting excited at the challenge he now faced.

The machine nodded.

Kayden: LP 3400 Machine: LP 1800

Demise raised it's axe and brought it down, destroying all of the cards on the field with it's special ability. The machine then raised a hand and pointed at Kayden, and Demise attacked!

Kayden: LP 1000 Machine: LP 1800

"This isn't good," Rarity remarked, "From what I remember Kayden saying about this game, the first person to run out of Life Points (LP) loses!"

"Yeah, and Kayden's only got 1000 Life Points left!" Rainbow Dash added, worry in her voice.

"Hey come on girls, I got this!" Kayden said, drawing his card to start his turn. "Magical Stone Excavation," Kayden thought to himself, "This card isn't going to do me any good right now. If I could just figure out a way to get rid of that Demise card, I could win this," he scanned his hand and saw the answer in front of him, "Gravekeeper's Visionary! If I could summon this monster, I could defeat his Demise, but it needs a tribute to be summoned," Kayden thought for a moment, and then saw the answer to this problem as well, "Monster Reborn! I can use this to bring back Assailant, then sacrifice Assailant to summon Visionary, and Visionary's effect will power it up to be just as strong as Demise, and with it's other effect, Visionary will survive!"

Kayden had a strategy, he knew how to beat this machines monster, and he was going to do it! "I play Monster Reborn! This spell lets me bring back any monster from any graveyard, and I choose Gravekeeper's Assailant!" The monster appeared on the field from the spells effect. "Now I sacrifice Gravekeeper's Assailant in order to summon the monster that'll end the reign of Demise, the mighty Gravekeeper's Visionary!"

Gravekeeper's Visionary: Atk/2000, Def/1800

"You see, Visionary here gains an additional 200 Attack points for each Gravekeeper's monster in my graveyard, and I have 2 so far, so my monster gains an additional 400 attack!"

2000+400=2400

"Now Gravekeeper's Visionary, attack Demise!"

2400-2400=0

"Demise is vanquised, but not my Visionary, I'll play his other ability, by discarding one Gravekeeper's monster from my hand, Visionary isn't destroyed!"

2400+200=2600

"That's my move, now show me what you got!"

"2600 Attack Points? Is that really going to win this?" Rarity asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"It HAS to win this, all of Equestria depends on it!" Rainbow Dash replied.

The machine drew it's card, then played a face down defending monster and ended it's turn.

Kayden: LP 1000 Machine: LP 1800

"My draw!" Kayden said, "I summon, Gravekeeper's Descendant, in Attack Mode!"

Gravekeeper's Descendant: Atk/1500, Def/1200

"Now Gravekeeper's Visionary, attack his monster!"

The card flipped up to reveal a small machine monster with only 700 Defense points, being blown off the field in an instant.

"Now Descendant, attack him directly!"

Descendant attacked, hitting the machine for 1500 points of damage.

Kayden: LP 1000 Machine: LP 300

"Wow, he won! He won!" Rarity shouted, not realizing the Machine was still in the game, barely.

"No he hasn't!" Rainbow Dash said, "That machine has 300 points left, so it's still in this game!"

"But, he..." Rarity sounded disappointed.

"I'm ending my turn!" Kayden said smugly.

The machine drew it's next card, and set a face down card spell or trap, and ended it's turn.

"My draw!" Kayden said, "I'll play the effect of Gravekeeper's Descendant! By sacrificing my Visionary, I can destroy one card on your side of the field, and I choose your face down!"

The face down card flipped up, revealing Mirror Force, and then disappeared.

"Alright now Descendant, attack directly! End this game and scrap that machine once and for all!"

Kayden: LP 1000 Machine: LP 0

"Looks like I win!" Kayden said as the machine disappeared into the darkness. Turning to face the two cheering ponies, Kayden gave them the thumbs up, and collapsed, passing out as weariness overtook him...


	3. Surprise Guest

Ch. 3: A Surprise Guest

One month after the defeat of Blazrs duel machine...

Blazr sat on his throne in his palace deep within the Everwood Forest of Equestria, brooding over his most recent defeat at the hands of Kayden Ichijoji. "I thought you said that that construct of yours would be more than capable of defeating that boy Stormcry," Blazr said with dissappointment in his voice, as he had said for the past four weeks as he thought of a way to eliminate this threat, "Perhaps I should find a different servant to remove this little pest?"

"My lord, please, don't count me out just yet! If Deathsinger and my Construct failed, then I at least know how powerful he really is! If you just let me try my latest scheme, I think you'll be pleased to hear the results will be met with total victory for our cause!" Stormcry begged his master, attempting to prevent himself from being thrown out like trash from his current position of Blazr's right hand man.

"Very well Stormcry, you have my attention," replied Blazr, interest sparking in his eye.

"My lord, what if we bring his fellow students to this world, and recruit them to our cause? If I know anything from this boys personality, it's that he won't hurt his friends!" Stormcry suggested with exctitement and malice in his voice.

"Hmmm," Blazr thought for a moment, the plan seemed to be perfect and even flawless. The boy was the kind of weakling that wouldn't hurt his friends after all, and if Stormcry was right, then all they had to do was choose a human child and bring them here. "Very well," he said finally, "I will give you this plan, and I'm feeling generous. You will bring not one, but five of his classmates here, and we will use them to destroy him!" Blazr commanded his most trusted and loyal servant.

"Yes, my Lord Blazr," replied Stormcry, bowing as he left the throne room.

Blazr sat in his throne room, alone, tired, and yet elated all at once. "Kayden Ichijoji," he said to himself, "You're end is near."

Meanwhile in Ponyville...

Fluttershy walked out of the library, the bandages having been removed from her leg permanately. The injury had healed smoothly, and there was not a trace of the burn left on her leg. Kayden, Spike, and the other ponies all cheered as she walked out the door, able to stand after the last four weeks of needing help to move around, followed by Fluttershy having to limp everywhere. Now she was finally better, and things looked much like they had been before her injury, well, except for the fact that Kayden was there.

"Thank you my friends," Fluttershy said to the group, "For helping me in my time of need, and thank you Kayden, for defeating that monster that caused my injury, and who would've no doubt hurt my little animal friends."

"Ah, it was nothing! Really!" Kayden replied, feeling a bit embarrassed at the comment, after all, he'd only been there a month, and didn't know Fluttershy very well.

"So, who's ready to party?" Pinkie Pie asked, enticing a laugh from everyone.

"Kayden," a voice called, gentle, sweet, and kind.

"Who's that?" Kayden called out loud, "Who's calling me?"

"It is I, Princess Celestia," the voice said, "And before you say anything else, I'm sending this message to you and you alone. The others cannot hear it. I am here to give you a warning, Blazr's right hand man Stormcry has recruited new units to stop you. You must defeat them at all costs. I do not know who they are, but they will reveal themselves to you soon." Celestia's voice vanished and Kayden realized everyone was looking at him due to his sudden outburst.

"Um, no one was calling you darling," Rarity said gently.

"Well, actually, somebody was calling me, but telepathically," Kayden responded quickly.

"Really? Who?" asked Pinkie Pie while jumping up and down, up and down.

"Princess Celestia," Kayden answered, "She just told me that Blazr's right hand man Stormcry is on the move, and that he's recruiting new units to try to defeat me."

"But, why wouldn't the Princess just send the message and let all of us hear it?" asked Twilight with concern.

"Don't ask me Twilight, I'm not the Princess, how could I possibly know?" Kayden said kindly.

"Yeah, he's right Twilight, how coud he possibly know what's going on in the Princesses mind?" retorted Raibow Dash.

"Well, it just seems odd that she didn't inform all of us," Twilight said, ,"And if we're about to be attacked again, I would certainly like to know before it happens."

"So, are we gonna party? Or are we gonna party?" Pinkie Pie broke in, putting a party hat on Twilights head as she spoke.

"I think we should do what Pinkie Pie says," said Rarity, "After all, we ARE trying to celebrate Fluttershy's return to good health!"

The others agreed and the party started, lasting throughout most of the night. After midnight, the ponies all went home, and Twilight put Spike to bed, smiling as she saw Kayden passed out and sound asleep on the floor.

"He doesn't seem worried," Twilight commented to herself as she tucked a sleeping Spike in. "Maybe I shouldn't be too concerned right now." Twilight got into her bed and was soon fast asleep.

The next few days went by and things returned to normal in Ponyville. Twilight worked in the library, Pinkie Pie worked at the bakery, Rarity started working on a new fashion line, Rainbow Dash raced instead of moving clouds like she was supposed to, Fluttershy worked with her animal friends, and Applejack harvested apples out on her families farm. Kayden was the only one truly out of place there, so he spent his time going over his deck, and strategizing, trying to figure out the best combo's he could that he thought would prove effective against the coming duel opponents he would face.

One morning Kayden walked through Ponyville on his way out to Applejacks farm, when he heard screaming coming from the path to his left. He ran towards the source of the sound and soon heard a young female voice screaming, "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Kayden rounded the bend to see a small pony, with an orange mane and tail, and light yellow fur, suspended in the air by some strange harness. Next to the harness , laughing at the ponies desperate attempts to struggle free, was a cloaked figure, human looking judging by her shape, and wearing a duel disk on her arm.

"Kayden Ichijoji," said the cloaked woman, "I see you fell for my trap. Now, prepare to be vanquished in the name of my master, the mighty Lord Blazr!" With that, she raised her arm and her duel disk activated.

"Fine then! Just let that little filly go!" Kayden commanded.

"Ha! You want me to release her? I don't think so! She will make a fine sacrifice to my Lord Blazr once I destroy you!" the woman replied, enticing more screams from the little filly.

"Don't worry!" Kayden told the little one, "I'll get you out of there, I promise!" Kayden said as he activated his duel disk, "I just have to take care of her first!"

Kayden: LP 4000 Woman: LP 4000

"I'll begin," the woman said, drawing a card. "I summon the Gemini Elf in Attack Mode!"

Gemini Elf: Atk/1900, Def/900

"I'll equip my Gemini Elf with this, the Book of Secret Arts! This Spell Card will increase my monsters attack and defense by 300 points!"

1900+300=2200/900+300=1200

"I'll end my turn," she finished.

"2200 attack points, that's more than any monster I can already play!" Kayden thought to himself as he drew his card, "I activate the Field Spell Necrovalley!" Kayden said, "Now.."

"I KNOW how Necrovalley works boy, just make your move!" the woman said.

"Fine then, I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant in Attack Mode!"

Gravekeeper's Assailant: Atk/1500, Def/1500

1500+500=2000/1500+500=2000

"Now Assailant, attack Gemini Elf! And I'll use her special ability! Which lets her change your Gemini Elf to Defense Mode!"

"NO!" the cloaked woman shouted as her elf changed to defense, and was annialated.

"I'll play a face down and end my turn!" Kayden ended the round.

Kayden: LP 4000 Woman: LP 4000

"I'm impressed Kayden, you're just as good as I remember you being," the woman said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Kayden asked, "WHO are you?"

"Kayden, it's me you fool!" said the woman as she tore off her hood, revealing her face.

"NO WAY!" Kayden responded with shock upon seeing the face under the hood, " HIKARI? Hikari Takeshima?" Kayden couldn't believe it, Blazr had brainwashed his own friend and turned her against him! Hikari and Kayden had been friends since their Freshman year at Duel Academy, even though she had been a Slifer Red student back then, and he a Ra Yellow. Now, she was an Obelisk Blue, above Kayden in terms of grades and dueling ability, at least according to the system at Duel Academy. But he could still beat her! "I don't know why you're working for Blazr, but you gotta stop! He's nothing but evil! He nearly killed Fluttershy after all!"

"DON'T talk about my master as if he were a monster you fool!" Hikari replied as she drew her card. "I'll play a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn!"

"Fine then! I'll have to FORCE some reason out of you!" Kayden said while he drew his card. "I sacrifice Assailant to summon Gravekeeper's Chief in Attack Mode! And thanks to Chief's ability, Assailant gets to come back to the field!"

Gravekeeper's Chief: Atk/1900, Def/1200

1900+500=2400/1200+500=1700

Now, Assailant, take out that monster!"

Assailant destroyed the monster, revealing it to be the Magician of Faith.

"I get a Spell Card back now!" said Hikari.

"Nope! Necrovalley negates that effect!" replied Kayden, "Now Chief, attack her directly!

Kayden: LP 4000 Hikari: LP 1600

"I'll end my turn!"

"I play the Field Spell Yami!" Hikari said after drawing her card, "Now your Necrovalley is gone!"

"I counter with my Trap Card, Pharaoh's Treasure!" Kayden said, "Now, I put this card into my deck face up, and when I draw it again I get a special treasure!"

"Now I summon back my Gemini Elf by playing my Ressurection Stone! I discard 1 card to bring back a Level 4 or lower monster!"

"Gemini Elf, attack his Assailaint!"

2200-1500=700

Kayden: LP 3300 Hikari: LP 1600

"I end my turn!"

"My draw! I play another Necrovalley! Next, I summon Gravekeeper's Assailant back with Monster Reborn! Now, Assailaint, attack Gemini Elf!"

2000-1900=100

Kayden: LP 3300 Hikari: LP 1500

"Now Chief, end this game, direct attack!"

Kayden: LP 3300 Hikari: LP 0

"No! Please my Lord Blazr! Give me another chance! DON'T! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" Hikari cried out as she disolved into shadow.

"HIKARI!" Kayden shouted, knowing that there was nothing he could do to save his friend at this point. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face, "Hikari..." he stuttered as he began to cry a little. He then stood, and raised his fist towards the sky and shouted, "BLAZR! I'm going to END you if it's the LAST thing I do!" Kayden then heard a small sniffling whinney. Turning around, he saw the little filly still tied up. He went to her and quickly helped her out of the harness and put her on the ground.

"Thanks," she said a bit nervously to him.

Kayden leaned down to her eye leve and said, "It's no problem. Don't be afraid, I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Kayden. What's yours little filly?"

"Oh, well, um hi Kayden I'm Peachy Pie," replied the little filly.


End file.
